Simply Legolas
by Psalm 136
Summary: AU Legolas sacrificed much of himself since he was young for his people and for Arda. This is his journey to regain all that he was deserving of, and all that he had lost in the throes of war. Now complete!
1. New Dawn Rising

It was autumn in the glades of Ithilien. The trees stood strong, their mighty trunks unmovable, while the rusty gold leaves rustled with the wind. The sky was impossibly blue and not a wisp of cloud marred the great expanse. A light breeze danced among the countless blades of lush green grass. A tributary of the river Isen meandered under the eaves of Ithilien, laughing as twilight drew near. The mountains in the distance reached their craggy fingers to the sky, and the forest seemed to sing a song of joy, celebrating life.

An elf walked through the shadows. His face was young, but the sorrow of his years was present in his all-knowing eyes. He was still young in the eyes of his people, but the weight that laced the undertone of his voice as he sang told a different story. But he was not there to brood or sulk. The elf stopped his singing and brushed a dark strand of hair from his eyes.

He paused for a moment, closing his eyes. This forest was not his home and the trees were not familiar with his presence but the trees called out to him and offered him peace. He leaned against a formidable oak and let out a long sigh. They had all paid a price for the freedom they enjoyed. He had given up the last year his family spent on Arda. His father and mother were both gone. His siblings had deserted him. He was truly alone.

His thoughts took him back to a more peaceful time. His father had taught him strength. His brothers had taught him dignity. His sisters had taught him grace and mercy. His mother had taught him love and her death had taught him sorrow. His sorrow, in turn, instructed him in emotional isolation and in that isolation spawned guilt and shame. He was the one whom everyone expected to leave first, until a grey pilgrim taught him humility, wisdom and healing. The elf had thrived then. He still thrived, despite the war and his kin leaving him behind. Love bid him to stay and so he stayed.

His name was Legolas, and for a moment, he was not a warrior. He was not a prince. He was not a hero. He was simply Legolas and he was content.


	2. There It Stands

With the nudging of DarkPearlAngel, I am here with a second chapter.

_Linelinelinelinelineline_

Legolas' dark hair blew away from his face in the wind as he stood in the courtyard, in front of the newly planted tree. There were no words to truly describe what he felt when he saw the tree. He knew of its history and what it meant to the people of Gondor. He knew what it meant to have pride, to have a symbol of one's country. The forests had been his symbol. Every time he saw a tree, a tall, monstrous oak, he would think of his home and yearn for the shadows and the rivers, even the darkness, for it was still home. A lump formed in his throat as the tree whispered softly to him, comforting him with words unknown to man.

His green eyes sought the horizon and then searched for the treetops of Greenwood the Great. His heart burned with fury as he recalled the more common name- Mirkwood. He found himself barely able to contain his anger. It was not a place of darkness, but a place of hardy elves who fought to keep the spiders from spreading over Middle Earth. His countrymen's cause was a noble one. His countrymen were noble, and it was not fair that he was glorified and those who had died and had shown more courage that he could ever hope of possessing in his lifetime. He closed his eyes; he was not worthy.

He heard very soft footsteps approaching him, but it did not take a wizard to know who it was. "Arwen." He greeted her. "I am happy for you and Estel." He congratulated her softly, using her husband's elven name quietly. He turned around and met her eyes with a small smile.

Arwen nodded and took his hand in a gesture of friendship. They had been friends for many, many years, and it pained her even further to know that she would never see him again after her husband died. They had spoken about this situation after dark in Imladris, when Legolas would visit, and she had come to accept it, but that did not ease the pain in her heart.

"Legolas, you are hurting." She stated plainly what she could read in his mysterious eyes that had fooled many humans.

"I could never hide anything from you, mellon nin." The humble elf let out a tiny laugh that did not reach his soul. "I miss the trees of Eryn Lasgalen." He glanced in the direction of his home. "But I cannot leave."

"Why?" Arwen asked, looking up into his troubled face. "All is well, Thranduilion. You may return home." The smile that graced her face was simply a curve of her lips, and it suited her well.

Legolas looked away and chuckled. He took his hand from Arwen's and crossed his arms over his chest. "Gimli is loathe to leave Minas Tirith, though he also wants to return home." He looked to the ground, all humor leaving him with the one joke. "I am afraid of the reality." His voice was full of emotion and he found it hard to find the words to describe what his heart truly desired.

"Legolas, your father loves you. He awaits you in Valinor. He knows the duty of love that binds you to Arda." The beautiful Queen of Gondor surveyed her friend. He was pensive and quiet, as he had been most of his life, but his entire being was engulfed in sadness. She brought him close in an embrace. "Go home, Legolas. The gates of Minas Tirith will always be open to you." She put her hand against his cheek and he returned the gesture.

Legolas leaned into his dearest female companion's touch and nodded. "I will go." He whispered. "You should go to Estel. He is waiting." His eyes held a naughty twinkle and Arwen saw fit to smack his arm soundly before leaving him to his thoughts.

The son of Thranduil turned once again to the White Tree of Gondor and whispered a prayer to the Valar that the future of the country of his heart would be protected.


	3. On The Road Again

A horse clip-clopped up the hill, giving the two riders an amazing view of the valley below. The morning was fresh and new, the entire world seemed to sing of the joy of freedom. The sun shone above, making the grass glimmer like a thousand diamonds of the dew. Clouds adorned the sky gently, softening the glare of the sun. The stallion's breath came out in small puffs of water vapor.

The elf sitting atop the horse smiled and looked up to the sky, his eyes closed. His heart was free and he knew it. Legolas felt as if he could jump around and dance around for the joy that was abundant in his heart. He was joyful and carefree again and he felt alive for the first time for too long. He could remember his mother without feeling anger, for he had found his peace for it in his friendships and his life. He was able to look forward to his future without focusing on what was happening.

Gimli was miffed. He disliked horses to the extreme, but only rode them because that was how the elf princeling traveled. Dwarves were built for sprinting and close-quarters battle, but not for horse riding. He grunted, pretending to be angry, when he was truly glad. He felt such a triumph when he saw Legolas truly laugh and enjoy himself, after such a long stretch of sorrow, and the dwarf had only known him for little over a year. Even that short period of time was unnerving for an elf to be so grieved and distant.

"When will we get there, princeling?" Gimli grunted. "This dwarf does not ride horses."

Legolas was not able to stop the smirk that spread over his beautiful features. He leaned down and whispered gently in Arod's ears, a phrase in his native tongue, and the horse snorted, before launching from a pleasant walk to a trot that would jar any inexperienced rider. Gimli roared with indignation as he toppled off the horse.

"Come Gimli!" The elf called merrily. "Let us see that sprint of yours!"

"I will lop that pretty head of yours right off when I catch up with you!" Gimli shouted, only to realize his axe was still attached to the horse's saddle. "Argh! You planned this, princeling!"

Legolas laughed, his dark hair free from any sort of braids, and turned Arod around. "Aye, I did. Arod is a faithful horse, don't you think?" He taunted the dwarf that had become his friend. "All in jest, mellon, all in jest."

"Good thing I know that or you'd be missing a critical part." Gimli muttered as Legolas helped him back onto the horse.

"I heard that."

"Of course you did!" Gimli exploded. "You elves hear everything."

Legolas nodded. "Fair enough, I'll give you that." The naughty smirk he adored to use curved at his lips and Gimli gave a sound of great indignation.

"Indeed, and," He proceeded to string off a long list of curses that made even Arod's ears twitch.

Legolas could only grin. "Wait until Aragorn hears that one from my mouth."

"I'll beam with pride, princeling."


	4. The Passing of Aragorn, son of Elrond

Legolas, many years later, paced the halls of Minas Tirith with anxiety and fear. He had received a message from Arwen, and the words she had used told a story deeper than the simple request that he come to Gondor and visit the royal family. He was her friend, and he knew her well. He saw Eldarion, Adyris and Alatari exit their parents' rooms, tears streaking their beautiful faces. His heart cried out, and he knew in that moment what was happening. He greeted the two daughters of Elessar with a formal nod and kiss upon the hand, and bowed to Eldarion, his eyes grave. The prince, now almost thirty-four years old, wiped his tears away and cleared his throat.

"Ada wishes to see you." Eldarion gestured to the closed door behind him.

"And quickly." Alatari, the youngest princess, only a tender seventeen years old, said, her voice abnormally quiet and strained. "It is good to see you, milord." She curtsied and Adyris nodded her greetings.

Legolas watched the children of his dearest friends and then faced the door. He felt all strength leave him and he slowly approached the door. He didn't want to turn the handle. He didn't want to face the reality that Estel was actually dying. That he was actually going to leave him alone in the world. He felt a drop of coldness on his silk shirt and he hadn't even realized he was sobbing. He opened the door and stepped in, closing it with a soft click behind him.

Arwen sat at the side of the bed, holding Aragorn's large, wrinkled hand in hers. Tears were falling freely from her face. Legolas knelt down beside her and touched her hand. He looked into Estel's face. The same silver eyes were watching him with the same hawk-like intensity as always. He bit his lower lip, gripping Aragorn's hand in his own.

"Estel," Legolas choked on his tears. "Thank you." Was all he managed to say at the moment.

"Nay," The aged face of the proud king was lined with the tears that spilled over from his eyes. "Thank you, my brother. I will not fight the inevitable, but I shall miss you both. Arwen, meleth nin, I will wait for you." He lifted his hand slowly to touch his wife's face.

Legolas averted his eyes to give the husband and wife a moment of privacy as the door once again opened. The royal children and two identical faces entered the room. Legolas stood to make room for the family. Elladan and Elrohir spoke their farewells so softly, not even the ears of Legolas could detect the words they spoke, and perhaps it was fitting. The brothers whom had raised the king from two years of age shared a special bond that was too sacred for other eyes and ears.

Aragorn groaned. "It is time." He whispered, his voice failing him. "I love you all, Eldarion, protect Gondor in the way I have raised you. Alatari, Adryis, make sure your brother fulfills his vows." The daughters smiled at the small joke. "Elladan, Elrohir, I did try." The sparkle in his old eyes was fading fast.

Arwen took her beloved's hand. "I still do not doubt my choice, Aragorn." She whispered, pressing a kiss to Aragorn's lips. "I love you."

Legolas watched from the side as Aragorn's eyes turned to him and his mouth opened, as if to say one more thing, but the look in his eyes described the love too beautiful for words as life faded from the King of the Reunited Lands of Arnor and Gondor.

"So passes Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Legolas murmured, as he fell to his knees in grief. "Estel, son of Elrond."


	5. Seasick Gimli!

Gimli looked rather green as he leaned over the edge of the ship that Legolas had fondly named "The Fellowship", after having crafted it with no pattern to follow, nor any help. The elf had slaved away for months, receiving close to several thousand splinters. Legolas, in his elven arrogance, would comment that none except Cirdan could surpass his skill, at which Gimli would laugh most uproariously. To summarize, Legolas had built a boat and they were on their way to the Undying Lands. Gimli had yet to come to terms with the fact he was being given a gift that none had received before.

The elf was a ways away to Gimli's left as the contents of the poor dwarf's breakfast came out. To say the least, it didn't taste half as good coming back up as it had going down. He used the rag he had brought with him to wipe his mouth and made a mental note to burn it. He cleared his throat and looked away from the water that slapped against the sides of the boat and turned his attention to the dark-haired elf who appeared at his side suddenly.

"Feeling better, Master Dwarf?" Legolas' eyes twinkled with mirth and mischief as he asked an otherwise innocent, concerned question.

"Of course. A dwarf is always well. Except on a horse, which I still have yet to pay you back for!" Gimli huffed. "But I am alright, Master Elf. Be glad of that fact." He said with warning in his voice.

"Indeed I am. I should have known that your kind would never be comfortable above ground, let alone on a ship." He said mildly, dodging the swipe that Gimli aimed at him. "I thank Eru for many things, but I have been lacking in thanking him for my superior reflexes."

"I'll show you superior reflexes." Gimli muttered underneath his breath.

Legolas decided that discretion was the better part of valor and ignored that comment. His pride stung and he quickly wiped it from his face. "So, Master Dwarf, excited about seeing the eternal home of my people?"

"Not if it means being around your foolish kind for the rest of my life!"

"That truly stings, Master Dwarf." The prince laid a hand to his heart in mock grief.

"Good."

Legolas grinned. "But anyway, I am excited. You shall meet my family and Nátulcien." He mentioned, his grin growing at the mention of a… female name?

Gimli blinked. "Who is Nátulcien?" He asked incredulously. "A sister?"

Legolas looked as if he was in bliss at the very thought. "Nay! Nay, she is… well, she isn't my wife." He said bitterly. "But she is very dear to me."

Gimli simply blinked, allowing the elf to continue.

"We were relatively close before I left, more like friends. I still remember her face as it was nearing my departure. Silver tears fell from her brown eyes that were emblazoned with fear. She forced an oath from me that I would return to her." He was then silent, remembering the moment as it played before his eyes.

Gimli nodded, rocking back and forth. He had seen many sides to his friend over the years, and this was the one he disliked the most. The arrogance, he could easily deal with, but this sentimental look that was frozen on his face as if stricken by one of love's arrows he could not. He felt increasingly uncomfortable and had nothing to say.

"I will be enjoying this last length of the journey with you, elvellon." Legolas grinned broadly, though it was more of a smirk that Gimli knew well.


	6. Home

Legolas' heart was thudding wildly. He was not aware of anything except how painfully slow the boat was going. He ran his palms over the railing and pulled his hair out of the single braid and let his dark hair billow in the salty wind. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his stomach. It was doing some very exotic acrobatics at the moment, as his elven calm had deserted him. His mouth was dry and he was suddenly very aware of his tongue.

Gimli the dwarf approached his elven companion with a solemn look on his face. The elf was thoroughly excited and giddy and Gimli was amused by the expression on Legolas' face. The elf was practically hopping about the ship. The dwarf huffed and squinted into the distance.

Legolas looked down at his friend and grinned. His clear green eyes were sparkling with joy. The weight of his burdens was gone from his shoulders and he was just an elf again. The sea was a soothing melody that washed away his terror and sorrow. The elvish prince took a deep lungful of salty, tangy air and a small speck appeared on the horizon.

"Home." The elf whispered, relief in his voice.

Legolas left Gimli standing and rushed to the bow, the wind picking up. The breeze caressed his face and his heart skipped a beat. It was as if the rhythmic rock of the boat and the prospect of finally resting his entire being was romancing his heart and he was won over. He scanned the horizon and laughed out loud as his eyes fell on the speck that was growing. His laugh was not of scorn or mocking or mirth. It was his spirit's joy expressing itself.

"Master Elf, I assume we are there?" Gimli raised an eyebrow, a secret smile hidden by his great beard.

"Indeed, Gimli, we are." Legolas answered, a great peace lacing his jubilant voice. "Behold!" He cried suddenly. "Our place of rest." His voice dramatically changed in volume as he let go of his warrior's spirit and discarded it like a piece of clothing too worn to be presentable. In place of it remained a passionate lover, a loyal friend, a dutiful son, a fervent leader, an understanding sibling and a simple elf.

"Well, laddie, we did it." The dwarf leaned heavily against the railing, as if burdened by a heavy weight.

The sky was a gray-blue, clouds scattered hither and thither. Gulls shrieked, heralding their arrival to Valinor's inhabitants. The sea was green, mirroring Legolas' eyes. The boat's hull met with sand and his heart threatened to stop. On the dock stood a crowd of elves. There seemed to be a million faces, and he recognized every single one. There were his friends, his comrades, his siblings. The prince stepped into the crowd, hands touching his shoulders and back, greeting him with loving words, but he couldn't comprehend them, not yet.

An elf, standing almost a foot taller than he, waited patiently at the back of the crowd. His long golden hair cascaded down his broad shoulders and his eyes were the same hue as Legolas' and both sets of green met. The proud prince was humbled to a small child and he ran into his father's arms, his shoulders shaking with his sobs.

"Ada." He whispered. "Ada."

"Hush, ion nin, I am here."

Legolas looked up at his father's kind face and smiled. He jumped, startled, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Legolas?" The voice was timid and shy.

He turned around, a broad grin spreading over his face. He gestured for Gimli to come over. "Gimli, elvellon, I would love to introduce you to Natulcien." The prince put an arm around his dear friend's shoulders and grinned at the dwarf.

Gimli looked upon the elleth. She had dark brown hair and clear brown eyes. She had an air of fear about her, but her eyes were sparkling with happiness. Her head was tilted onto Legolas' shoulder. The dwarf would never admit to it aloud, but he thought they made a stunning pair. He bowed his head.

"I am Gimli, son of Gloin, milady." He introduced himself proudly, standing as tall as a dwarf could.

Natulcien giggled, nodding her head. "It is my pleasure, elvellon. I have waited long to meet the dwarf my closest friend calls a dear friend. I know it is not custom of our kinds, but I welcome you here."

Legolas smiled and turned around to greet the rest of his kind, his heart slowly repairing itself as he was reunited with everyone he loved. His journey seemed to be over, but it was not. It was never over.

_More WILL come. This is not the end!_

_EDIT: 6/6/06 (Anniversary of D-Day, the landing of British and American soldiers on the beaches of Normany, France) OBSESSEDWITHLOTR pointed out that I accidentally put blue instead of brown for Natulcien's eyes. _


	7. Here I'll Stay

_Okay, I have decided there will be two more chapters after this. The next should be relatively quick in coming up and I have the last chapter written already._

Legolas and his father mounted the horses waiting for them and headed off to the New Imladris, for that was where most were living until new talans and houses were built. The sky was a crystalline blue, so pure, it painted his eyes tainted by war and death. There was something in the air that relaxed him and eased any past tensions between he and his father.

"Ada, are Valandil, Isil, Arador and Candorien here?" Legolas ventured, looking down at the sand that turned into a forest path, well trodden by the feet of elves and the hooves of their steeds.

"They are, ion nin. Isil has married and Arador and Candorien are both courting." Thranduil reported happily. It was evident in his eyes that he was glad that his children were finally getting to enjoy themselves. Evil had, for too long, plagued their land, stealing the childhoods away from his beloved children.

Legolas could not help the grin that spread over his face at the thought that his baby sister and older brother were partaking in "frivolous activities", to quote their own words. It gave him hope that his family would be happy. His eyes darkened, however, when he had mentioned Valandil, his eldest brother and the once crown prince of Greenwood. His mind flew back to a time where they both had been fighting spiders. It had been a shadowed night, filled with misleading promises and broken hopes. Valandil had ended up striking his brother on the cheek, humiliating him and killing all hope that his family would pull through. It had caused mistrust and bitterness between the brothers until they were simply two male elves who lived together.

"Valandil has been most anxious to see you."

"I wager he has." Legolas answered evenly.

They were silent for the rest of the journey, each to his own thoughts. Legolas was almost afraid to see Valandil again. He did not doubt his controversial choices, nor was he shameful of his role in the War. He was only afraid of the scorn Valandil could and would show to him. He let out a low sigh as the now-thriving city came into view. A crowd came to gree them, but Legoals fought his way through, desiring solitude. He was, however, faced with four familiar faces, two males, two females. He immediately embraced his sisters, unable to find words. Any words, to tell of his happiness and his sorrows would have been enough, but they caught in his throat. Arador approached him next, and the brother embraced tightly.

"We have missed you, muindor." Arador whispered. "I feared you would not come."

Legolas hugged Arador in return. "Not even a smelly dwarf could keep me away." Both males laughed, but it was one of relief, not mirth. They parted and Legolas stared up at his eldest brother. Valandil was very tall, even for an elf, and it was intimidating. The two brothers stared at one another for a long, hard minute.

"You came." Valandil stated coldly.

"I did." Legolas answered evenly, keeping his tongue in check.

"Rumor has it that you traveled with a dwarf."

"I did."

"I always knew you were crazy." Valandil's voice was filled with emotion and he closed his eyes as he pulled his baby brother close and buried his face into Legolas' neck. "I'm sorry." His voice was muffled and was very quiet and solemn, but the youngest prince heard and his heart was softened. "I never should have… I'm so sorry, Legolas. You were so brave, and I never got to tell you." The intimidating elf was reduced to a sobbing child and Legolas held his brother gently.

"I'm here now, muindor." Legolas whispered. "And here I'll stay."


	8. With Anybody Else But Me

_Next and last chapter will be up next week._

Natulcien smiled shyly as Legolas presented her with a bunch of the beautiful wildflowers that grew on the grassy knoll overlooking the sea. She accepted them and blushed. It had been years since they had last laid eyes on each other and something inside her had changed. She couldn't stand to spend a minute away from him, and yet, when they would show up unexpectedly, time seemed to stop so she could enjoy his company, his conversation and his attentions.

"Why did we never marry?" Natulcien asked, taking his offered arm.

"You knew I would leave, and somehow, I did too. I wanted to ask… but I wanted to spare you the pain." Legolas said sadly. "But if I was to ask you, what would you say?" His green eyes glinted mischievously in the afternoon sun.

"My lord, is that a proposal?" Natulcien asked, a grin growing on her face.

"Only if you wish it, my lady."

"I would say yes." She answered him jubiliantly.

Legolas stopped walking and faced her. An inexplicable joy and excitement washed over him and him he gave her a carefree smile and leaned in. He nudged her nose with his own. He brought her closer to him and brushed his lips against her quivering ones. He knew she was nervous, and he reciprocated her feelings. He was terrified of making a mistake and losing her. He had left her behind once; he didn't plan on doing it again.

"I love you." Natulcien's voice shook, reaching a hand up to touch his cheek.

Legolas covered her hand with his own. "I love you, too."

ooo

Legolas grinned, a tear falling down his cheek. "I do vow, here upon this day, to love and protect this lady, Natulcien, until the end of time." His voice was strong, his posture assured, but his eyes were afraid. He was afraid of failing the one that meant everything to him. He joined hands with his beloved, symbolizing their impending unity. He reached a hand up to wipe a tear from Natulcien's face.

"I do vow, here upon this day, to love and cherish this lord, Legolas, until time ends and the world collapses." Natulcien, normally quiet and timid, spoke out with strength and dignity. She smiled at him through her joyful tears.

"You may kiss your bride."

Legolas needed no further encouragement.

ooo

Legolas laughed merrily with Elladan and Elrohir as they continued to bandy petty insults. He watched the sky, not truly listening to the twins. His mind was on his beautiful wife at home. They had been married for nearly a century and he was still distfcated by thought so fher smile, her silky hair and her laugh. A small smile adorned his face.

"Legolas… Legolas… Legolas." Elladan said disapprovingly.

"My dear friend, what ever is on your mind?" Elrohir asked, as if he did not know.

"Natulcien."

Elladan rolled his eyes. "It bodes will for you that she is approaching on horseback."

Elrohir grinned. "We will see you later."

Natulcien slowed her horse, a silly grin covering her beautiful face. Tears were streaming down her face, but joy was shining in her chocolate eyes. Legolas dismounted as she did. He put his hands on her face and kissed her lips gently.

"What is it?"

"… You wanted to name our first child Estel."

Legolas nodded, completely clueless. "What do you mean?"

"I am carrying our child, husband."


	9. Enough For Him

_This is the last chapter. A big thank you to all my reviewers. I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have. Slash101: I do not like slash. I personally think it is wrong. Tolkien never said that his characters were homosexual and I plan to keep them that way. And besides, if this story was slash, then I wouldn't be able to have such romantic thoughts about Legolas. Not that I do..._

Legolas slowly awoke from his dreams one morning, the sun shining in his eyes. He squinted, and realized it was nearing the middle of the day. He yawned and stretched out on the bed he shared with his wife, reluctant to get up. He was at peace, and his soul sang because of it. After everything that had transpired, it was moments like this that he found healing and forgiveness for all his sins. It was moments like this that he truly cherished.

Looking beside him, he found that his wife was not there. He slowly got up, pulling a nearby shirt on. He went to the chest of drawers and picked up his comb, dragging it through his silky locks. Braiding it quickly and with deft fingers, he left the bedroom and went to seek his wife so that he might place a kiss on her lips and tell her he loved her. He walked down a flight of stairs and turned left towards the garden.

Natulcien sat on the grass with their three children, laughing merrily as their eldest, Estel, entertained them with a funny story and dance. Legolas smiled as Natulcien clapped, thoroughly entertained by their son. Maeglin, their newborn, cooed in his mother's arms as Silmarwen, their middle child and only daughter, picked flowers and entwined them into her mother's braids. Natulcien laughed and gently pulled on Silmarwen's braids, chiding her, but it was obvious that she did not mean it.

Legolas moved from the threshold of the door to the garden and walked towards his family. His pure azure eyes shone with a pleased light as he picked up his daughter and swung her around. He ruffled his son's hair and then embraced him as well. He sat by his wife, kissing her cheek tenderly and looking down at the newest addition of their family. Maeglin reached a chubby hand to his father and Legolas allowed his finger to be caught in Maeglin's entire fist.

And as he played with them, he felt his heart grow with contentment. Another shadow could have passed over the world but he would have not noticed. As a father and as a husband, he could simply be who Eru created him to be, and that was enough for him.


End file.
